A skeletons lustful night
by Ajswett
Summary: Smut


I walked into grillbys, taking in the sights and smells. The feeling of grease clogged my lungs with each breath, the seats were worn and fades, and the jukebox was always broken, but it gave me a sense of safeness, home.I looked around at the other monsters there. Of course there were the regulars, the drunk rabbit, the ugly fish, lesser dog etc, but there was one particular monster, a skeleton, that caught my eye. Hes wearing a dark hoodie with an odd patch on the side, boots, and skinny jeans loosley clinging to his hipbones. He took a slow drag of his cigarrete before cool blowing out a small puff of smoke as he leaned against the counter.

I sucked in a breath at simply how good he looked. His expression a cool collected smirk. I decided to sit at a seat close, but not too close, too close to the gorgeous stranger.I ordered a small side of fries, not really feeling hungry anymore, and tried to stealthily sneek peeks at the skeleton. It a little while, or so I thought. The skeleton himself and looked over as if he knew when I was looking over. I turned my head slightly, pretending to be fascinated by something on the wall, as my face turned a bright crimson. I looked back again and saw he was still looking at me. This me blush harder, but I didn't break my haze this time. His stare had a cold hard intensity to it the made me shudder. Those eyes were something my fries came and we both looked away. I began nibbling at my plate half-heartedly, still trying to sort my thoughts out. Suddenly I felt someone standing next to me. I looked over only to find the skeleton standing right next to me. My cheeks got hotter and hotter as he spoke.

"Want some ketchup with that?" He said with his cigarrete still in his mouth, yet somehow not obstructing his speech. I shook my heas slowly, staring wide eyed at him like a surprised puppy. He reached into his large jacket and pulled out a bottle of ketchup, half empty, and said

"More for me" before bringing the bottle to his lips and downing the whole bottle. I wondered where the ketchup went, him being a skeleton and all, but I didn't question it too much.

His cheekbones slowly turned a pale blue from drinking all that ketchup, and he slurred his words a little more.

"The name's sans" he says with still a chill attitude. He leans against the counter so hes about my level, and takes another puff of his cigarrete. He lookedat me, staring, and I wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. Finally he said

"Man I'm bone tired, you want to head back to my place? I know a short cut." The words roll of his tounge enticing me more every second. In the spirit of the moment I grabbed his hand and suddenly it was appeared in a dim room, fairly neat and simple, with a bed and a dresser etc. I looked around a bit and then at sans.

"How did y.."

"Shhhh" sans said, putting a finger to my lips. He took the cigarrete out of his mouth and effortlessly tossed it into the waste basket in the corner. He leaned forward, eyes seeming more intense then ever, and kissed me. At first I was hesitant, but soon I gave in and owned my lips, allowing his tounge to intertwine with mine. He was clearly a very experienced kisser. I felt my whole body begin to heat up, wanting more and more.

I let out a soft moan, not used to such pleasant treatment. Sans smirked his slightly sadistic smile, his eyes almost appearing to glow, as he rode his up under my shirt. I bit my lip as he played with my breasts, throwing my heas back and moaning a little pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my bare breasts. He licked his lips and mercilessly tossed me onto the bed, as I got wetter and wetter. He leaned down and suck on boob, his tounge playing with my nipple. I almost screamed with pleasure it felt so good. He moved up again kissing and licking my neck, ear but and mouth. As he did so he began pulling down my skirt. His tounge playfully ride down to my belly, then my licked my inner thigh and lead up to my underwear, which were starting to get pretty wet. He pressed his tounge against my underwear and I moaned loudly, all my senses except touch becoming numb. My body was getting hotter and hotter. He touch me again, but with this time his finger, lightly at fist, teasing me as I squeezed the sheets in my hand. He got rougher and pressed harder this time, causing me to arch my back. He slowly began to actually pull down my underwear now, compeletly soaked, exposing my vagina. He licked it again, going deeper this time, while playing with my clitoris. I nearly squealed, feeling nothing but lust. Finally he stick his fingers in, playing with me as I moaned and squirmed, compeletly lost in ecstasy.

Finally I came, crying out as i did. Sans sat up and looked down at me with a sexy, sadistic, determined look on his face.

"Now it's my turn" he said with a sexy smirk, which of course only made me more horny. He unzipped his loose jeans, but didn't remove them, or his jacket. Instead, he revealed he'd been going commando and pulled out his long hard dick. He pulled me up by the hair and I took him into my mouth. At first it kind if hurt, and I almost gagged, but I got used to it quickly. I tenderly licked the tip and worked my way down the sides, eventually taking it in entirety, despite being very long. I felt it throb in my mouth as I licked and sucked by it. Back and forth I went, sans starting to sweat. The leaned his back sticking out his lo g blue tounge and I sucked him. "Fuck fuck...fuck you're good" he muttered under his breath. He breathed heavier and we both got hotter. He soon let out a huge load into my mouth and pulled out. I t dripped from my mouth there was so much cum.

"Be a good girl and swallow it" he ordered sadistically. I did as I was told and even licked my lips."I hope you don't mind, though I guess you don't have a choice." Sans said licking his lips again as he made a magic tie and bound my hands and feet. My whole body was burning up, and I was so wet. I wanted more than anything for him to come and fuck me, hard. But he just sat there, not moving, not speaking, just watching me squirm and moan, writhing in the agonizing eternity of his teasing. Finally he said,

"Oh, did you want something?" I weakly nodded yes.

"Well you'll have to properly ask me for it then" he said sadistically.

"P...please f..if" I stuttered.

"What was that? I can't understand you." He tested

"P...please sans, please fuck me hard." I begged him. Sans rolled his eyes and sighed, but then he very roughly picked me up onto his lap and I felt him fill my insides. At first it was slow, but he pushed over so I was lying down and pounded harder and harder. I bit my lip to keep from screaming it felt so good. We made love until we came again. I cried out in pure bliss and

I flopped onto the bed,cum spilling out of my vagina. I breathed heavily and looked at sans, who had already zipped his pants and lit another cigarette. His expression was neutral and too hard to read, so I simply collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. I felt a soft kiss brush my cheek, and then I was awake in my own bed, in pajamas and awoken by morning's sunlight. I smiled slightly remembering what had happened last night. I got up, went to grillbys, and sure enough there was the familiar grease, the drunk bunny, ugly fish, and that oh so handsome skeleton, waiting for me with a bottle of ketchup and a cigarette.

The end


End file.
